Love Me before It's too Late
by SlayerKamikaze
Summary: A little agnsty...Ulrich will finally tell Yumi how he feels for her, but finds out she likes someone else, and Ulrich's live goes downhill from there. What will happen to Ulrich. Better than it sounds. UxY..If you can call it that. R&R Please!


**Love Me before It's too Late**

Hey, I'm back with another angst fic. I just found out that the girl I like actually likes one of my friends, and I've been a little depressed for awhile. So I figured I may as well write. So here you guys go, another one- shot angst fic.

Today was the day, the day Ulrich was finally going to ask Yumi out. He had, had a crush on her for years and had been too afraid to ask her out, but he finally saved up enough courage to do it. He had it all planned out in his head, after school he was going to ask her to go for a walk, and when there were alone, he would tell her how he felt about her and ask her out. He could hardly wait.

School dragged on forever because Ulrich couldn't stop thinking about Yumi, and how nervous he was about asking her after school. Even Odd noticed how nervous he looked.

"Dude," Odd said, "You look nervous about something."

"Nervous, who me?" asked Ulrich, "I don't know what you're talking about Odd."

"You've been sweating a ton today, and you keep looking at the clock every five minutes," replied Odd giving him a side wards glace.

"I'm not nervous, idiot, it's just so fuckin hot in here," growled Ulrich.

"Whatever you say, sheesh," Odd said shocked.

All during lunch Ulrich could hardly keep a strait face around Yumi. He tried to stay avoid eye contact with her because it made him really nervous. He knew that she would start to wonder why he wasn't talking to any of his friends, but to his amazement she didn't. She got up said goodbye to them and left without even looking at Ulrich.

School finally ended, and Ulrich was sweating bullets. He didn't know if he wanted to go through with it now. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and ran to the bathroom and threw up. With that out of his system, he washed up and went to go look for Yumi.

He walked around the entire campus looking for Yumi, and finally found her in the courtyard sitting on a bench, alone. His heart began to race as he walked towards her. He hoped that in a matter of minutes he would be holding her in his arms looking into her deep brown eyes and stroking her smooth raven hair. Just then she looked, smiled and waved in his direction.

Ulrich smiled waved at her and said, "Hey Yu-"

He was stopped in mid sentence with a horrible realization. He saw her get up, and Theo walk up to her. He whispered something into her ear, and she responded with a giggle, and their lips met in a short, passionate kiss. Ulrich's heart sank, and he could feel tears building up in his eyes. He turned around to walk away, but Yumi say him and called him over. Reluctantly he walked over to them.

"Hey," said Yumi cheerily.

"Hi," replied Ulrich without even looking up at her, "I see you and Theo are going out, how long?"

"About a week now," she said grabbing hold of Theo's arm.

"Oh," said Ulrich coldly, trying not to let her see the tears in his eyes, "Well, see ya later."

"You go do something with us later," she asked now noticing he was upset.

"No, I'd rather not interrupt anything," Ulrich hissed turning to leave.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and asked him point blank, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," he snapped, "Just glad you and Theo are going out, now if you don't mind I'd like to leave." He turned quickly to release himself from her grip and walked very quickly away tears slowly building in his eyes.

A month passed, and Ulrich fell into a very deep state of depression. He had stopped talking to his friends. During lunch he sat at a different table, alone, until he stopped eating all together. Yumi finally realized something major was up with Ulrich and she wanted to know what.

Later that day, she confronted him on his way back to his room.

"Ulrich you haven't been acting like yourself lately," she started, "You have to tell me what's wrong with you."

Ulrich just gave her a cold stare. She couldn't bear to look back at him. His hair was greasy and messy from lack of washing. His eyes had black lines around them from lack of sleep, and his face had thinned out and his cheek bones were showing. Yumi began to cry because she couldn't stand to see Ulrich like this.

"Just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded with him, "I want to help you, I can't stand to see you like this.

His eyes narrowed and he replied, "Then why don't you go find your precious Theo so you can look at his pretty face!"

After he said this, Yumi began to cry and asked him, "Is that what this is about?" "So what if I'm going out with Theo, he beat you, I would have gone out with you if you had asked me, but he beat you." "You shouldn't be killing yourself over this."

He just continued his empty stare at her, which made her cry even more. She then leapt at him and gave a hug, and plead with him to stop destroying himself. At this Ulrich's face eased up, and he felt tears begin to line his eyes.

Yumi broke the hug and told him, "Things will get better, just don't give up." And with that, Ulrich ran into his room and locked the door. She put her ear up to the door and heard him crying. She decided he needed to work it out himself, so with that she left. Little did she know, that would be the last time she would see Ulrich.

The next morning Yumi was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She looked at caller id and saw that Odd was calling her.

"Hey Odd what's up?" she asked groggily. There was a slight pause at the other end of the line, and she thought she heard a sob.

"Yumi," Odd began, "You'd better get over to school as soon as you can….something has happened to Ulrich."

"What, what's happened to Ulrich?" she screamed into her phone, but Odd had already hung up. She threw on her clothes and ran over to the school.

When she arrived she saw a huge crowed outside of the dorm rooms. She pushed her way through the crowd until she arrived at Odd and Ulrich's room. She found Odd and asked him what had happened. He didn't answer her at first; he just sobbed and pointed into his room, where she saw two men untying a body from something hanging from the ceiling.

"He killed himself Yumi," he began, and then continued in between sobs, "I came in around eleven and saw him sitting on his bed crying so I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer me so I just went to bed. When I woke up, I saw him hanging from the ceiling. He hung himself, while I was sleeping."

Yumi began to cry, and burst through the entire crowd into Ulrich's room. She then grabbed Ulrich's lifeless body from the men taking him down and held him in her arms crying.

"I'm so sorry Ulrich, I should've loved you instead of Theo, but it's too late!" she cried out

The paramedics tried to pry Ulrich's body out of her arms, but to no avail. They finally got her to give him up. They took his body and put it in the body bag on a gurney. Before they zipped it up, Yumi took one last look at Ulrich. She looked into his glazed, lifeless eyes. She noticed a single tear still hanging from his eye; she took her finger and slowly wiped it off. Then they closed the bag and took him away. She broke down in the room, she went over to Ulrich's bed buried her face in his pillow's and cried. She had lost Ulrich forever.

At Ulrich's funeral, the entire gang stood at the foot of Ulrich's grave. They stare down at his casket that had just been lowered in. Then one by one, they left. Yumi was the last one there. She threw a flower into his grave and bowed her head, and a lone tear dropped off her nose and into his grave. "I love you," whispered. She then turned and left.

Well there you have it, another mediocre sad story from Slayer Kamikaze. Make sure you drop me a review. So, until next time…….

Signed,

Slayer Kamikaze


End file.
